Midnight Clairvoyant
by savannahamminga
Summary: Sara 'Midnight' Madison never expected to get sucked into her favorite game series and take the form of her MALE OC Rune, or fall in love with her two favorite characters from said game. This is 'his' adventure. Zexion/OC/Demyx three way relationship. Yaoi. Hiatus until I get several of my stories up to the crossover point. this story Xovers with my other ones, mostly my FF ones
1. Prologue

Sorry It's so short. I made it longer than the origional on paper. I will eventualy update my other fics, I'm just in a blah time with them. this one will be my main focus, though.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you dont't sue

Warning: Death?

* * *

Prologue

Phoenix (Rune) never thought he would die by sacrificing himself for others. But, now, as he felt the numbness seeping into every cell in his body, Phoenix smiled.

He felt the keyblade getting pulled out of the space where his heart used to be and choked on the darkness that had replaced his blood back in the beginning of his adventure. Back when he freaked out over being turned into a guy, since he used to be a _**she**_. Phoenix smiled at Xemnas, the nobody controlling a Riku Replica, and ignored he pained cries of Zexion and Demyx.

Phoenix dredged up the last bit of strength in his body to speak. "Zexy, Demy, Axel, Marly, Run Now! Be safe. Find Sora and survive! Zexy, Demy, I love you, be happy." Axel met Phoenix's now uncovered eyes, Emerald meeting Midnight blue, and nodded he pushed the three frozen Nobodies into the dark portal he had just opened.

When they were gone Phoenix looked at Xemnas as he fell to his knees. "Well, Mansex, looks as if I won in the end. I saved everyone…You…Lose." Phoenix let the darkness overtake him and he knew no more


	2. Chapter 1: New World and Looks

Hiya! Chapter one is here! dont expect such fast updates, I gotta write these on paper before I type them after all!

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom hearts there would be fluff between Zexy and Demy. Yaoi forever!

Warning: Gender-bending and foul language; Un-Beta'd. I need a Beta!

* * *

Chapter 1: WTFH

Sarah 'Midnight' Madison was in a few words, an anime/video game book worm freak. In the eyes of quite a few people, freak was the operative word.

Sarah was a shortish girl at 5' 4'' and smallish at 90lbs. She was 17 years old but looked to be about 14. She had medium length caramel brown hair that seemed honey gold in certain lighting. She had green-hazel eyes and pale skin.

Sarah loved to draw and write stories. She had recently drawn a male OC for a KH story she was going to write after she got done planning it out and made an outline for it.

Sarah's current obsession was Kingdom Hearst. She found Organization XIII hilarious at times. To her Zexion was just down right sexy, she loved to call him 'Sexy Zexy'. Demyx, in her opinion was cute.

Sarah was settling down for her weekend game binge, since she had just gotten Kingdom Hearts 2 for her early graduation present, when a fuzzy zone appeared on the title screen. It seemed to be getting bigger by the second. "What in the world-" Sarah was cut off when the screen gave off a blinding white flash and she passed out.

* * *

Sarah woke up with a groan and sat up. 'What happened? okay I was starting my game-a-thon/binge, there was a fuzzy spot on the screen, and then there was a bright light and now I have no idea where I am. So where the hell am I?' She thought to herself. Sarah opened her eyes and say nothing but darkness. A disembodied voice spoke up at that moment

"Lost Child, you have been chosen to recieve a gift you have dreamed about before. You are about to enter the world of Kingdom Hearts. There are three path before you, choose wisely, for once you choose there is no turning back." The voice warned

Sarah saw three floating orbs in fron to her in the darkness. One glowed a pure white, one a silvery gray, and the last one a blac with a blue glow around it. She noticed that there was a pedastle with an engraving on it under each orb. she aproached the white orb first and read the inscription

'Light: you will remain as you are and travle with Sora the entire adventure and return to Destiny Islands with him after the quest is done. You will have weak magical abilities at first, but they will grow over your journey.'

Sarah looked thoughtful as she moved to the grey one

'Nuetrality: You will return to your own world'

"Oh fuck no." Sarah said with a scoff as she moved to the blackish ble orb

'Darkness: You will become a nobody with your memories intact. You will travle with Sora for a short while. you will be able to interfere with the plot greatly and forge a new path for your self. WARNING: You will be able to see either the past or future of the people you meet if you look at them.'

"I choose darkness" Sarah said after a few moment of deep thought. She touched the orb and passed out again.

* * *

Sarah woke up for the third time in 10 hours. she felt kind of funny and lighter in the chest area. "Ow my he-" she stopped as she relised why she felt weird in the chest area. 'she' lokked down and opened the drawstring of the athletic shors she was wearin and looked "OH MY FUCKING JASHIN! I'M A DUDE!" the now male ran over to a clear reflective puddle and gasped again. he was his own OC Rune. "I guess I go by Rune now. COOLIO!" 'never saying that again. he thought to himself.

He now had hair like Zexion's except it covered both of his eyes and it was midnight blue just like his now pupil-less eyes. he was now 5' 7'' and most likely weighed 100lbs. he was paler than when he was a girl.

Rune noticed something odd. "Holy shit I have no pulse! I guess I really am a nobody like the orb said I would be." He then noticed a pile of clothes. "ok new clothes, cool." Rune put on the new clothes It was the exact same outfit in the drawing of the OC that he had drawn as Sarah.

the out fit consisted of a loose black long sleeved shirt with a cobal blue silk ribbon as a belt at the waist and the sleeves flared out at the wrists and they covered his hands to just above mid finger. the pants were a pair of loose fitting black leather pants that also flared out a bit at the ankles. there was a pair of fingerless gloes that were connected to four silk black ribbons on each glove. the ribbons were in a criss-cross pattern until they were tied off at the elbow. the shoes were black sneakers with red silk ribbon laces. ror accesories there was a pinkish lavender ribbon that tied around the neck in a bow and a silk blind fold so that he wouldn't be able to see anyone and have any unnesecary visions. His hair covered it when it was on.

"Okay I look good, I guess." Rune thought for a momentand asked out loud to him self

"Now, where to go from here?"

* * *

Sorry If it's crap

Read and review?


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Xaldin and Marluxia

Wow I slacked off!

**_Important: Notice at end of chapter you must read it to enter contest._**

Warnings: Gender bending and slight language. Overall weirdness

Disclaimer: I disclaim

* * *

Chapter Two: Meeting Xaldin and Marluxia.

Rune gaped up at the castle in the Twilight glow in the distance. He cursed the forest, for once, hating that he was not tall. As Sarah he had never really had to deal with these things, since she had never been camping before. (Due to her grandmother being 80) So he had no experience with forests and was still figuring out how to use a dark portal, he was figuring out how to do things as he went.

With a faint jolt he realized that the castle was Beast's Castle. "Aww hell" he muttered, dimly shocked to realize his emotions were just a faint memory of what they used to be. "Awww hell~" he whimpered slightly as he walked quickly inside the castle. He stopped for a moment to put the blindfold on, letting his hair cover it up. Rune was surprised to realize that he could 'feel' his surroundings; he could sense what everything was and where they were at, without actually seeing the objects or touching them. Rune knew where to go because of that sense.

Rune walked to the cracked open doors to the rose room and 'saw' Sora and Xaldin talking, Beast was in the background. 'Aw hell, this is gonna be fun' Rune thought to himself. the young nobody watches as the older portaled away. He kept to the shadows the entire time and stayed in the shadows as he sensed Xaldin out. 'he's in the tower room furthest from here.' Rune thought. 'The inscription never said _when _I travel with Sora, so I'm gonna follow Xaldy-poo.' Rune made his way towards the lancer as he ran through the halls towards the tower.

Xaldin finally noticed the new nobody as Rune walked out of the shadows and into the pale moonlight. Rune was glad he now looked his age of 17 at that moment as he felt Xaldin's gaze . He spoke up after a moment. "Manipulative much, Xaldin?" the lance wielder tensed.

"Who are you?" he asked Rune.

"I am... Phoenix. You are Xaldin, the whirl wind Lancer, number III of Organization XIII. I can see the future of people and nobodies that my eyes look upon, with few exceptions such as the dead and myself, of course. I know all about you. Oh and good luck." Rune said as he finally portaled away and went to Twilight Town. 'Too bad Xaldin get's offed at the castle. I could have been friends with him. Oh well.' he thought to his self. "Now to train and figure out what my weapon is." Rune whistled as he walked off.

* * *

-The world that never was 3 days later-

" Xaldin is gone." Xemnas told the organization. "Marluxia you are to go to Twilight Town to pick up supplies, you are all dismissed."

Marluxia portaled away

* * *

- Twilight Town (Same day) -

Rune sighed in faint contentment as he ate some sea salt ice cream. He had just bought 10 books and ten spools of ribbons. He could use the ribbons as weapons. Rune could make ribbons out of nothing and then use them to attack. It was a very flexible ranged technique.

He looked up at that moment and knew that a nobody had just walked but with grocery bags and a shopping list. Rune made a ribbon and sent it towards the pink haired nobody. It tapped Marluxia's shoulder and went to the other side as the pinkette looked to see what touched him. Rune snickered in amusement at that. The ribbon tapped him on the shoulder again and then went above his head and tapped him there too. Rune finally made the ribbon tie itself around the neck of the irritated and confused Marluxia. The poor Pinkette was confused beyond belief.

"Sorry couldn't help myself, Marluxia. I'm Phoenix." Rune introduced himself.

"How do you know my name?" Marluxia asked.

"I can see the future. Xaldin didn't make it after all, it seems, if I am telling you this. What a shame, I might of liked him later are Marluxia: the Graceful Assassin, Number XI of Organization XIII. you hate Vexen: the chilly Academic, Number IV. You plan on over throwing Xemnas: the Superior, number I and his second in command, Saix: the Luna Diviner number VII."

"Why are you telling me this?" Marluxia asked as he got his scythe, Graceful Dhalia, out and gotten into a battle stance.

"Put Graceful Dhalia away, I mean you no harm. I am just a nobody looking for his place in the grand scheme of things. In short I want to join Organization XIII"

* * *

Cliff hanger DUN DUN DUN! XD

I am going to have a contest starting at chapter 5 of this story.

Details: fan art contest. the person to make the best fan art for this fic gets o have an OC of theirs play a part of the story.

Rules: the fan art must be from this story and have Rune in it. Must have a way for me to view fan art and get me the link. Must be a member Of FF, so I can give you credit for the art.

OC application form will be PM'd to members of FF who enter the contest. Must PM me that you want to enter

Contest will run from chapter 5 to chapter 10


End file.
